Amour Interdit
by Gemini15
Summary: An unpopular senior in Manhattan High Olivia meets the football jock Elliot, their love for each other is diverse despite high school love but will it develop to more through conflicts and understandings?
1. Introduction

**Amour Interdit**

_By: Gemini15_

_---_

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own the Law and Order: SVU series, they are in property of Dick Wolf, I'm just using them for fun.

_**Author's Note:**_

I thought I could make a romance drama story, pretty tear jerking and in the alternate universe. This is when the gang is in high school and teenagers and all. No crime but drama, love story actually, I don't know about the length but I'll see how this goes. Please review!

_**Summary:**_

A quiet and distant senior in Manhattan High Olivia meets the football jock Elliot, their love for each other is diverse despite high school love but will it develop to more through conflicts and understandings?

---


	2. One: Meeting

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Meeting_

Cheers erupted from the students of Manhattan High, rising up from the bleachers and praising the football player who jogged throughout the fields. Elliot Stabler was a lucky one by then, even through the years in high school he was praised and admired by his friends and admirers.

In the cold evening he in his uniform waved at the audience, oblivious to some of the jealous players who walked out of the field he was tapped on the shoulder by his fellow play Odafin Tutuola.

"'Ey can't I have some fame man? "

"Take all ya want Fin my man, "

Fin gave him a manly hug praising him for his final touchdown at the game earlier, he walked with Fin across the football field into the locker room receiving some few glares but a smile from his coach Donald Cragen.

"Another job done El, great job, "

He shook Elliot's hand, Elliot loved his life. He was looked upon as an idol, he was popular in school, and he had the best of friends especially Fin and his other best friend John who was now in college.

"Thanks coach, "

---

It was a boring Monday; well at least it was for Olivia Benson. She sighed picking out her textbook for her Language Arts HNRS from her locker. She ignored a whistle from Nick Gazner who walked pass her, rolling her eyes she carried her thick English textbook.

Ever since her freshman year Olivia was practically tormented by the popular students, especially the boys. Until her senior year since she 'grew up' she's had a lot of bed offers from them.

"Boys, they're somethin', "She muttered walking up to the second floor to Rm. 220 for her Language Arts class.

"You're late Ms. Benson, "Ms. Petrovsky announced to Olivia who had just entered the class and was greeted by snickers from the students, Olivia happened to not care what she was saying.

"Sorry Ms. Petrovsky, it'll never happen again, "Olivia said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she approached her seat

"That's what you always say Ms. Benson, "Ms. Petrovsky said sternly looking at Olivia. "Do that again and I will be forced to report this to the principal, "

Olivia ignored her the whole time; she was too stressed out to listen to any teacher. A couple of blonde haired girl whispered to each other looking at only her, laughing out loud after a couple of seconds in which Olivia ignored.

"_Look at what she's wearing; she can't get any cute guy with faded jeans and a gray T-Shirt, kinda like some old lady down the block, "_

That was what Olivia only heard and as always she ignored it, she brushed a hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair. Proceeding to take notes on her Five Star Notebook while Ms. Petrovsky began her lesson.

Olivia was always stressed out, balancing between taking care of her mother and trying to get a good education. She had no time for herself, she didn't think of herself as pretty as her mother would wrongly tell her was she was. She couldn't imagine herself with a real life, right now she wish she wasn't living her life.

She had no friends, no one to tell her soul to. Most of the people who try to make friends with her are thrown off and now gossiping about her in revenge, because of her attitude and anger.

"Now, we're having a test next Wednesday for reviews on your studies, "

Ms. Petrovsky had received various groans from the students, which had left Olivia quite amused smirking while finishing her notes on her notebook.

The bell rang…

"Thank God, "Olivia muttered to herself and packed her books inside her rather large backpack and carried the handle.

"Ms. Benson, "

Olivia rolled her eyes when she was by the door for her escape, cursing silently she turned to Ms. Petrovsky who sat by her desk.

"Yes Ms. Petrovsky, "

"Come here, I would like to discuss some matters with you, "

"I'm fine standing right over here Ms. Petrovsky, "

There was a silent pause, the teacher nodded respecting the student's wishes; she gave her from a stern to a look of sympathy.

"I know about your mother, I've met her at the PTA Meetings and she has told me of your struggles at home, "

"So, "Olivia asked rather brusquely.

"…so Ms. Benson I understand and I apologize for my behavior, your and the stress you have already had on your shoulders should not be added by my behavior, "

"Thanks for the concern Ms. Petrovsky but, I don't need your sympathy…besides, you haven't seen the last of my mom when she's drunk, "Olivia said walking out of the classroom.

Olivia stomped out of the classroom holding her textbook, oblivious to the person who headed for her. She bumped into whoever it was and all her books fell on the marble floor by the lockers and immediately crouching to pick them up.

"Hey Benson, next time your clumsy self should take a better look over those books you're always carrying, "Nick Gazner said sarcastically to her while passing by with his girlfriend Sara.

"Shut the hell up Gazner…let me help you with that, "Olivia who ignored Nick's words looked up at the piercing blue eyes of the jock she always considered as a jerk like the rest of the boys…Elliot Stabler.

"…thanks but I can pick 'em, "She offered looking to pick up her books.

"No, it's my fault…let me do it, "He insisted.

She blushed a little at his gaze, Elliot found himself liking this girl he never saw before. She had beautiful chocolate eyes which he found himself feasting upon with his own eyes. He smiled at her handing out her books to her.

"Thanks a lot, um I have to get going now, "She stood up holding the books to her chest which were rather large to Elliot's scanning, unknown to this she proceeded to leave but Elliot stopped her.

"Wait please…I need to know your name, "Olivia was surprised, why would the most popular teenager in school want to know her name?

"And why is that, "She asked pretty arrogantly, Elliot was not at all taken back but was pleased with her response.

_She's pretty feisty, _he thought smiling.

"I just wanted to know your name, because I wanna get to know you, "Elliot said, his smile receiving the roll of the eyes of Olivia.

"Yeah right, and take me into your bed like all the guys have tried to do? Not gonna happen Stabler, "She said turning but Elliot rushed in front of her, careless of his desperate need to know Olivia.

"How did you know my name, "Elliot asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Please Stabler like you don't know, you're the most popular guy in school, something might be wrong with your head if you don't know that almost everybody in the school knows Elliot Stabler the back of their heads, "Olivia said sarcastically.

"Oh so because of that you don't wanna tell me your name, or you jus' think I'm a jerk 'cause a lot of people know me, "He asked and she paused, he just read her mind.

It was luck…

"Look Stabler, jus' got a little thrown off, "

"What with me asking your name, "He asked as she was about to leave but she stopped turning to him, _why the hell does she have to explain?_

"I got Psychology to go to and I would be happy if you don't waste my time, "

She said and left him standing by the locker a loner, Elliot cursed under his breath still having the urge to know this girl he has an interest in…and he already has a girlfriend who would strangle him for this.

At the same time watching the mysterious girl walk down the hallway, he was mesmerized by her beauty. _She's hot, _he thought gazing at her. Besides her faded jeans and old sneakers, with her gray T-Shirt and low ponytail she was still beautiful…God he needed to see her again.

"El! The hell you doin' out here lookin' like some statue, you got gym to go to, "Fin came behind him and pulled the collar of his sweater.

"Alright I'm coming, no need to rush, "

"Um there is a fuckin' need when you still standing here man, c'mon! "Fin practically yelled and Elliot waved his hands at him walking with him to gym.

---


	3. Two: Alex

_**Amour Interdit**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Alex_

Olivia let out a sigh of relief after taking her Language Arts HNRS test that next Wednesday, after hours of studying day by day she received a perfect score on her test. She remembered the 'Great Elliot Stabler' or so people called him practically bothering her last Monday, she knew he was just one of the jerks.

Despite that she found it a nuisance to have him on his mind after these days, of course he was strikingly handsome and had the most piercing eyes she has ever seen…Olivia mentally slapped herself for thinking about him, why waste her mind on him when there was her education and worst her mother.

"I especially need to think of her, "Olivia sighed, going to her lab period for Physics HNRS class in which she had every Wednesdays.

---

Elliot let out tired breaths as he jogged with Fin around the laps outside with the other gym students, they were supposed to run twenty laps their selves or so they wanted to do. Elliot couldn't keep his mind off the girl he met last Monday; better yet he could find her again.

"Hey Fin, do you know about a senior girl, brunette, dressed in dull clothes, "Fin looked at him.

"The only one I could think of is Benson, she's the one alright, "Fin said.

"One time on her freshman year at Open House, her mom came in the school drunk man…I swear that junk was funny as hell, she was jus' stumbling down the stairs, "Fin laughed at the memory.

"Olivia Benson, that's her name never miss it. Almost everybody in the school make fun of her, kinda sad. The guys be callin' her ugly but now…woo! "Fin exclaimed making Elliot laugh.

"That girl is one hot gorgeous mami under those clothes she wears, "Fin said receiving a nudge from Elliot. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were interested in her, "

"Yeah I am, "Elliot said.

"Now I'm jealous man…hold up a sec, "Fin stopped jogging on their tenth lap along with Elliot. "Aren't you dating that phony chick Dani Beck, "Fin asked receiving a sigh from El.

"I dunno man, she's kinda bossy, "Elliot said.

"You tellin' me bossy, this chick's a bitch from my point of view, number one, "Fin said.

"Last time she told my girl Melinda that I was cheating on her, took me three days man! Three days to get Mel to believe me, "Fin rose up his three fingers and put them down.

"Now I don't know what's wrong with that girl, she better stay the hell away from me and Mel and you sure as hell need to dump her stupid ass, "Fin said.

"Whatever man, thanks for the info, "

"No problem, "

---

Olivia stretched during her gym class, after Psychology she totally needed to go over her notes because she did not understand one word Mr. Branch was talking about. She sighed happily stretching out her joints, but was not that happy when she heard herself being the subject of the clique from afar.

The leader of the clique, Dani Beck had quite some fun bothering Olivia. Once she had tried to make friends with her to fool her but fortunately Olivia was not that kind of girl.

"Look at her, she looks so dumb doing those stretches, "Dani said laughing with her friends at Olivia who stopped and turned to glare at her.

"Look Dani, I think she wants to get a punch outta you, "Mira said making her friend Dani laugh but her laughing faded at Olivia started climbing up the bleachers to confront her.

"What do you want Benson, "Dani asked rudely.

"Oh what do I want, I want you to stay outta my business Peters, "Olivia said receiving a laugh from the girls, Dani flipped her blond wavy hair over her shoulders and smirked at Olivia.

"And what would you do, "Dani asked but this only made Olivia smirked, Olivia sat on the bleachers facing Dani.

"You know Beck me being the topic of every one of your conversations is pretty pathetic judging that you don't have anything else to do, so why don't you get along with your life…you have a boyfriend don't, well I think you can go fuck him like a wanton whore you are and you're done, "Dani and her friends gasped at Olivia's words, Olivia stood up proceeding to walk down the bleachers.

"You bitch, you don't even have any one but that whore mommy of yours, how's her drinking habits goin', "Dani mockingly asked receiving a glare from Olivia.

"None of your concern Beck, besides you wouldn't wanna know what you've been doin' when your drunk and wanton for others. "Olivia insulted her leaving her speechless. "Mind your business and I'll mind mine Beck, "

A laugh erupted from one of the boys in the gym.

"SHUT UP CASSIDY! "Dani shouted at Brian Cassidy who was now laughing with his friends, Olivia reached the floor and walked to the locker room to change out of her clothes.

"I am so gonna tell El about this, "Dani said folding her arms, and in response her friends rolled theirs eyes in sympathy.

---

Olivia shoved her gym bag in her locker after what just happened, she let out a deep breath wanting to take control of her emotions as she had been since she was six years old. It was hard for her, to just let the emotions away from her.

"So much for life, "She muttered leaning her back on her locker closing her eyes.

"I agree, "

Olivia's eyes opened to look unto her left, a teenage girl of about seventeen years with long blond hair and glasses. She had blue yeas and they brightened when the owner smiled at Olivia extending out her hand.

"I'm Alex Cabot, it was pretty cool seeing you stand up to Peters, I'm new here, "Alex said, Olivia stood there, this girl seemed no harm so what the heck.

"Olivia Benson, nice to meet you, "She shook her hand.

"Well a pleasure to meet to Olivia, since I'm new here why don't you um…show me around, unless you don't have time, "

"No, what class do you have to go to, "

"Advanced Medieval History, "Alex said and Olivia brightened.

"Well looks like we have the same class, c'mon let's go, "

"Okay, "

---


	4. Three: A Date?

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER THREE**

_A Date?_

Elliot carelessly rested on his elbow on the desk, oblivious to her Pre Calculus teacher's lesson, Ms. Johansson. He was mostly attentive in his Pre Calculus class, well in most of his classes but his mind was only on that mysterious girl…Olivia Benson.

He needed to see her again, to know more about her. And surely he was going to do whatever it takes to do that, he waited anxiously for the bell to ring to catch her maybe by the lockers.

RING…

"Thank you Jesus, "

Fin exclaimed making Elliot laugh, his best friend sure knew how to brightened him, after all these years since they met in their baby cribs.

"Prayers answered? "Elliot asked taking his book bag.

"You have no idea, "

The two best friends walked out of the classroom, the received a lot of 'heys' from students passing by and especially the sighing of girls who passed by. Fin happened to spot his girlfriend Melinda who struggles to pull her rather thick textbook out of her locker.

Elliot smiled as Fin walked over behind her and grabbed her waist receiving a jump from her; she laughed and turned to Fin.

"You scared me right there. "She playfully slapped his shoulder and Fin leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"I'm sorry baby, "He smiled went he pulled back from her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Alright lovebirds I'll be going to Language Arts now, this teacher's really on my ass, "Elliot said proceeding to leave them.

"Oh yeah, you gotta do that test you missed yesterday. "Fin corrected laughing along with Melinda. "Happy suffering, don't forget football practice after school, "He said making Melinda laugh harder.

"Yeah right Fin, thanks, "Elliot said sarcastically walking away with his book bag, only to be stopped by his girlfriend Dani Peters.

"Elliot! "

"Oh my God, "Elliot turned to leave but Dani held on to his brown sweater covered arm, Elliot rolled his eyes before turning to her.

"What do you want? "Elliot asked.

"Wow Elliot, you're talking to your girlfriend like that? So unnatural of you, "Dani said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Yeah well do I give a damn, Dani I need to leave so excuse me, "As he left Dani she went in front of him, the past look in her eyes turned to absolute fake kindness.

"Alright I'm sorry El, you know my attitude sometimes, "She smiled slyly before kissing him tip toed on the lips rather passionately.

"Dani I have a class to get to, and from standing here I'm late, "He said as she pulled back.

"Okay sorry, I was sad today, some girl called me a whore, "She said bitterly. "I want you to get her fixed, "

"Something is wrong with ya, don't you think she did it 'cause maybe your loud mouth said something that you're not supposed to say, "

"Okay, okay maybe I said a few things, but that bitch Olivia Benson is used to it, she's the target of the school duh! "Dani said throwing up her hands.

"Olivia Benson? "Elliot asked.

"Yeah Olivia Benson, the once a freshman whose mom came in the school drunk and wanton three years ago, "Dani smirked.

"You know her? "

"Of course I do, everyone knows the girl, "Dani said a-matter-of-factly.

"You know which class she'll be in by now? "

Dani was shocked of her boyfriend's desperate need to know what class Olivia was in, she folded her arms glaring at him.

"In 345A…are you trying to cheat on me El, "

Dani yelled asking, taking attention from the students who were passing by the fighting duo, but proceeded to keep going since they were known to this practically everyday.

"Like you cheated on that girl Kathy? "Dani accused pointing at Elliot who was now angry.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up right there. I and Kath broke up on reconcilable differences Dani, three months before you came, "Elliot yelled.

"Whatever El, you know what stay the hell away from me because I'm not talking to you, "Dani yelled.

"Fine with me, a blessing, "He yelled as Dani stomped away, when she was out of sight Elliot rushed to his next class.

---

"You're late Mr. Stabler, "

Ms. Olivetti folded her arms at Elliot who ignored the sighs from the girls in the classrooms, he smiled.

"Sorry Ms. Olivetti, "

"If you pull that stunt again you will have detention, take a seat Mr. Stabler and get ready for your test, "

Elliot walked to his desk which was in front by the window, taking out his notebook and textbook along with his blue pen he proceeded to take a few notes before taking the test paper from Ms. Olivetti, after this class he would rush to Rm. 345A where Dani said she would be, and that class so happened to be Advanced Medieval History.

_And smart too, _he thought while smiling and finishing his test which was easy. This Olivia Benson was some girl he would really love to know, because he sensed something within her…something beautiful apart from the outside and her attitude.

The bell rang…

"And finally done, "

Quickly Elliot took his finished test and went in front of Ms. Olivetti's desk to hand her the test, replying to the girls when they dreamily said 'hey Elliot' he only rushed up to the third floor. And thank God…

The students just began to leave.

He stood by the door, watching the teenagers walking out and surprised to see the popular jock by their door. Whispers from girls especially erupted.

_Oh my God, he's so cute…_

Elliot ignored them since he had these compliments practically everyday, finally she came out with faded blue jeans, a black baggy sweater and old sneakers with a blonde girl with glasses. She hadn't noticed him and he wasn't sure if he should call her by Olivia because what if it wasn't her name?

"Olivia, "

She and the blonde turned to him, and soon Olivia's eyes hardened…_yep, that is her alright, _he thought grinning. She held her textbook of Medieval History to her chest and glared at Elliot who continued to grin.

"The hell do you want with me, "Olivia asked, and the blonde sensed that Olivia hadn't liked this jock, and soon she glared at him also.

"I told ya, I wanted to get to know you better… "He answered walking to her, inches from her face.

"Well Olivia doesn't wanna talk to ya, so why don't you back off Stabler, "The blonde said to him, and Elliot knew she thought of him as Olivia had done also.

"Alex it's no use, let's get outta here… "Olivia trialed of, when Elliot began to say something he looked at Alex.

"Look Alex, I'm not one of the guys and I'm desperately trying to convince your friend that I'm not after her pants, "He said now gazing into Olivia's eyes.

"And how am I supposed to believe you, "Olivia asked arrogantly.

"Oh man, I went through several classes and several people who know you which luckily happen to be practically the whole school, and got over here…and I think you besides your attitude have a wonderful personality and… "He sighed nearing her and looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"…I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, "He murmured softly, this made her blush looking away from him and proceeding to leave him on the spot with Alex.

"Wait! "He called and she stopped rolling her eyes to look at him, happily pleased he called for her.

"What Stabler, "She asked.

"How about tomorrow after school, a date at Central Park, "He asked hopefully wanting her to say yes, Olivia sighed…maybe she could give herself a chance.

"Sure, "She said making Alex smile at her blush, Elliot had mouthed a 'yes' looking happy…no joyous actually at her answer.

"Great I'll see ya then, "He said backing away, mesmerized by her sudden smile that could blow him away.

"Alright, don't make me waiting, "She said.

"Oh no, I sure as hell won't…at the front door of the school, "He suggested and she nodded.

"Okay, see ya then. "She left with Alex.

Elliot watched her leave, and now he was a happy man. He smiled walking to his next class, knowing he had something to live for tomorrow.

"Oh my God Liv! "

Alex had practically screamed playfully pushing her new best friend aside; Olivia had a lot of fun with Alex only after a week and found no reason to push her away. Olivia laughed leaning on her locker by Alex's, biting her lower lip smiling.

"I can't believe this happened to me… "She paused, and her smile faded. "…I haven't even been on a date, what if I screw this up, "She asked Alex who smiled.

"Aw Liv, you're gonna do fine on that, first date's always a nervous wreck for every girl, besides I can sense that Stabler's is really into you, "Alex said.

"Yeah right, bet you a dollar and he'll be running, "Olivia muttered making her best friend laugh.

---


	5. Four: First Kiss

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_First Kiss_

_7:41…_

Olivia let out a deep breath throwing the next outfit on her bed, she was nervous…more like in a nervous wreck. She didn't know why she was so nervous on just a date which might end in chaos! She thought of what to wear, what to do, how to act to impress…she rolled her eyes and slowly smiled, _I'm just losing it._

"Yep, that's jus' it, "She explained to herself, besides it's just hanging around at the park, what trauma should she have more?

She dressed in a cream form fitting sweater, and navy blue jeans along with white sneakers. She took her large book bag and passed the hallway, making sure her mom was sleeping in her bedroom flushed from last night…_which she was doing_, Olivia thought watching her mother sleep sprawled on the bed.

"Yep sure is, "Olivia muttered and walked to the dining table to pick up her keys in case her mom left the house to leave her outside for long house again.

She walked out of the house and locked the door, proceeding to walk her way four block to Manhattan High she was stopped by a white Lincoln car which had parked right next to her but not on the sidewalk.

She slowed her movements and turned to look at the driver and the passengers in the car…_oh my God, _she smiled at the passenger who was Alex, waving at Olivia from the backseat with the also popular Fin and his girlfriend Melinda who was in the front seat and the driver…

_Oh no, that can't be_

And yes it was, Elliot Stabler smiled in his jock sweater that said 'Go Manhattan Eagles!' the football team he played for.

"Good morning! "Elliot had rolled down his car window and shouted to her. "Why don't you come here for a ride besides walking, "He said.

Olivia laughed now at the rest of the teenagers who encouraged her to enter the car, she looked at Elliot who waggled his eyebrows at her as a way of his encouragement for her to enter, even he told Melinda to move and she happily obliged to sit by Fin and Alex.

Olivia walked to the rather large car and Elliot had gotten out of the car and went to open the car door for her to her surprise.

"I could've opened it myself Stabler, "Olivia said laughing a bit.

"The name's Elliot, and I would let a pretty girl such as yourself to open the door alone, "Olivia smiled warmly, for this was the first time someone had ever said this to her.

A whistle was heard by Fin.

"Shut up Fin, "Elliot laughed at his best friend who just grinned and waved at him, Olivia smiled at his friend for this was her first happy day.

"That's my annoying best friend Fin, "Elliot muttered to her making her laugh. "And that's his girlfriend Melinda, "Melinda waved at Olivia who waved at her back.

It was strange to think that these popular teenagers of Manhattan High were just mean and selfish, but Olivia learned that not everyone who are popular are mean, conceited, and selfish She smiled at him entering the car and knowing that today would be quite different for her.

"Hey Liv, "Alex greeted.

"Hey to you too Alex, don't tell me you told him where I lived, "Olivia laughed as Elliot entered the car.

"Yea she did, "Fin cut in receiving a playful slap on the shoulder by Melinda and Alex.

"Luckily I live jus' two blocks away from ya, lovely Alex I caught by that humongous mansion she owns… "Elliot said. "…she told me where you where, "

"You see El has his way of serving pretty girls, "Melinda told Olivia receiving a playful glare from Elliot. "He can't help it, so for now he's your slave, "

"Alright we're done here, "Elliot said carefully admiring Olivia's laugh which pleased him, and he loved her smile and laugh.

---

People had paid attention to her, close attention because they had…one…never seen Olivia with and friend and two…never see her smile. Olivia was usually the geeky depressed girl with a stinky attitude but now she was quite different.

Dani sat on the bleachers in her blue jumpsuit with her clique followers chatting and gossiping, when Olivia was spotted jogging for four laps to Mr. Jones' command…and interest she was certainly still the top subject of their conversation.

"Look at her, she looks so stupid jogging like some monkey, "Dani's jokes were something, to her friends who feigned to be amused her jokes were meaningless and filled with jealousy and envy.

Envy you can call it that, soon Dani that froze when Elliot entered the gym and did not notice her. Olivia jogged around the gymnasium with Alex, when she began her third lap she spotted Elliot sitting on the bleachers waving at her.

"Hey, "

She walked over to him, not noticing Dani coming down the bleachers. Alex smiled at the two, but soon it grew to a frown as Dani stomped down the bleachers.

"Hey what's goin' on, "Elliot greeted as Olivia sat by him.

"Why are you cutting class, "She asked him and he chuckled.

"Dunno exactly, but earlier my head jus' couldn't get Olivia Benson off, "He scooted over to sit close to her, making her blush furiously.

"You now Stabler ya could've jus' waited until the end of school for our date, "She told him as he gazed at her.

"I couldn't wait, "

"Wow…look at the new couple, "Dani sneered making Olivia roll her eyes to turn to her, Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder and got up.

"The hell do ya want, "He asked Dani.

"Well duh I'm trying to protect my boyfriend from a whore, "She told him.

"Excuse me, I'm not the one who slept with more than ten guys in the whole fucking school, "Olivia stood up and folded her arms at Dani.

"And I'm not the one whose mommy goes to bars and gets fucked for a buck, "She said carelessly, Olivia glared at her.

"Hey! No one's mom's a whore, you sure as hell got a lotta guts saying that out Dani, "He spat at Dani. "And by the way that's ex-boyfriend, "Elliot corrected pulling Olivia's arm gently.

"C'mon why don't ya finish your gym period, I'll be waiting, "He said warmly to her, Dani scoffed at them making her way up the bleachers to her friends.

"No, period's almost over, why don't I change and I'll go home after school, "Not waiting for Elliot's answer she walked to the girls locker room later with Alex, he sighed.

"Shit, "He cursed, Dani's words really cut through Olivia.

---

Olivia shoved her gym clothes into her locker, ignoring Alex's stares. She fought her tears that threatened to fall; finally she was dressed in her regular clothes proceeding to pick up her book bag.

"Dani's jus' a bitch Liv, don't worry about her, "Alex comforted placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder, Olivia sat down on the bench and wiped her tears before they fell, she was hugged by Alex.

"I jus' told Elliot that I didn't wanna go on the date with him, "She said quietly. "Bet he'll get another girl after this, "She laughed tearfully, Alex pulled away from her.

"No! Don't say that, Elliot really likes you. And you need to have a good time with him on that date, don't cancel it! "Alex told Olivia.

"Already did, what makes you think he likes me, "She asked softly, and Alex smiled.

"I jus' know Liv, the way he looks at you, that's not jus' liking Liv, it's something else, "Alex said to her making her smile.

"Really? I thought I was the only one feeling that, "She told Alex, she sniffed smiling. "He's different than the other guys here, he didn't even look at me different to what Dani said, "She said softly.

"Yeah, "Alex asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, "

"Then go to that date with him after school, "Alex advised her, Olivia smiled wiping her tears one more time and nodding.

---

"Elliot! "

It was after school and Olivia managed to catch Elliot standing by the school front doors, passing the swarming students she had finally reached him. He stood straightly, anxious to know her answer. He has been waiting for her.

"Yeah? "

It was audible, his feelings towards this. In his eyes there was fear of rejection, but there was also hope for another chance. Olivia smiled giving him a clue.

"So where are we goin' for the date, "She asked making Elliot grin, he laughed wanting so much to hug and kiss her but he restrained himself.

"I was thinking the park maybe, "He answered covering the distance between them before his face was inches from hers.

"Sounds like fun, "She smiled, ignoring the gapes from the students who were heading home from school.

"Glad to hear, "

---

They were driving to Central Park, who knew with just a couple of blocks they found out more about each other. For today Olivia was brighter as she never was, the two talked about everything on their minds. Elliot had a basket in his car trunk, deciding to walk with Olivia

"So what's your favorite sport, "Elliot asked Olivia who laughed, and she shook her head looking at Elliot.

"I'm not really into sports, but I'm pretty interested in joining the basketball team, "Olivia said.

"Yeah? Cool, I would love to see you kick some ass out in the gym, ka pow! "He placed a punch in the air, making Olivia laugh.

"Really, ya think so huh, "She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me I know so, you're a pretty good runner too, maybe you could join the track team, get your credits up for college, "Elliot advised.

"Yeah, I'll probably think about it, "

They reached Central Park, and parked behind the gates. Elliot carried out the beige basket he had in his hand and walked with Olivia into the park. They found a shaded area under the tree, despite the breezy atmosphere they were alright. Olivia helped Elliot lay the white cloth from the basket on the green grass.

The happy screams of children from their swings and seesaws made Olivia smile, as Elliot placed the snacks down on the white cloth she stood and enjoyed the gentle winds against her creamy skin. This made Elliot glance at her, and with one glance he was mesmerized by her beauty.

Seeing her happy like he had never before made him feel closer to her, it was probably her first time ever feeling happy with someone. He wanted to cherish that, and he considered himself lucky for her to bring herself closer to him by showing slowly the true colors of her skin.

Again she was beautiful, who wouldn't disagree? His eyes roamed over her soft curves that fitted around her perfectly, covered by her fitted sweater and jeans. She turned and he quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"Got some snack for us, "

He said, she smiled walking towards the cloth and sitting on it with him. There were some sandwiches and drinks, with some fruits. Elliot scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous as she sat down.

"Uh didn't know what to bring for a picnic, "He muttered sitting with her, she giggled…which was never…at him, giving him a soft smile of reassurance.

"It's alright, I'm kinda really hungry, "She confessed to him, and he smiled feeling a wave of relief, he was glad.

As they ate they talked also, there was no boredom. Both seemed to be intrigued by each other's words, about what they were interested in. Olivia always loved it when Elliot talked with such humor, she was laugh a lot but behind that humor there was something else. Something concealed within him, something very dark and complex only to himself. Just like she feels it within her, she would pay attention to his face…he had really dashing blur eyes.

Elliot was always paying attention to Olivia when she would talk to him; he smiled at her as she did whenever she was telling him something. She had a blush, which was when he would gaze at her deeply. She had no idea how much she fascinated him.

"You speak two languages, "Elliot asked in response to her sayings, she nodded. "Wow I never knew that, what languages do you speak, "He asked.

"French and Spanish, "She told him, he smiled scooting a bit closer to Olivia, and the food was forgotten.

"Tell me something in French, "He whispered in her ear, scooting way closer in desperate need to be near her, she was unable to breath.

"Like what, "She whispered back.

"I don't know, how about you saying yes when I ask you if you will kiss me, "He asked her, his lips inches from hers. "Will you kiss me, "He asked.

"Oui, je vous embrasserai, "She answered and her lips were quickly captured by Elliot's, his hand rested behind her neck to pull her closer.

The kiss was gentle, their lips caressed each other, and Elliot deepened the kiss making Olivia's arms wrap around his neck. The visitors of Central Park had their full attention on them, but they two didn't care. It was not only engulfed by love and chaste, but fired with passion. Olivia was never kissed this way, and she was sure Elliot wanted to show her one way or the other how much he wanted her…not only lustfully but in everyway.

When they pulled back she was dazed, his lips flushed and curved in a smile.

"Vous êtes vraiment un bon museau, "She complimented him, watching him smile in confusion she answered:

"You're a good kisser Elliot, "She said laughing a little and he grinned, proceeding to use his thumb to caress her lower lip.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself, "She rolled her eyes smiling, allowing him to caress her lower lips and kissing her again.

---


	6. Five: No More

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_No More_

It was about six thirty in the evening, Elliot's Lincoln vehicle slowed down by the sidewalk leading to Olivia's home. She smiled on the passenger's seat looking from her home to Elliot, oblivious to the fact that her mother was looking out from her bedroom window.

"I had a great time today, thank you, "She said to Elliot, Elliot pulled her in for a lingering kiss before he could let her go away.

"Anything to make you content, "She laughed giving him one last kiss before stepping out of the white Lincoln.

She stood on the porch smiling as Elliot waved at her, wishing so desperately to extend the time of their outing longer. This was good-bye still the next day, he drove off seeing that she had opened her front door and was entering the interior of the house he drove down a few blocks to his home.

Olivia entered her house, and immediately her nose wrinkled to the stench of strong alcohol…_her mom was home. _She entered the kitchen that she cleaned spotlessly earlier, ruined by empty bottles of alcohol on the fridge, the kitchen counter, in the oven, everywhere.

Dishes were stacked in the sink, smelling of food. Olivia sighed, she was used to this. She entered the living room to see the television on, and the news was on. The living room was still clean as it used to be earlier, except there were a couple of empty glass bottles on the center table.

"What the hell were you doing with that boy Olivia, "Olivia gasped and turned to look at her drunkard mother who stood on the stairs, Olivia knew she was talking of Elliot.

"Nothing mom, he happened to be a friend, have you eaten earlier, "Olivia asked and proceeded to move past her mother to her bedroom but Serena grabbed her arm. "Mom let me go, there was nothing goin' on, "Olivia told her.

"Did you kiss him Olivia?! "Serena yelled at her daughter, the scent of alcohol traveling up Olivia's nose.

"Yeah I did, it was only a kiss mom, "Olivia yelled back defending herself, and Serena slapped her on the face making Olivia winced.

"I should've known, you're fucking around aren't you, "Serena accused Olivia who just held her face, the anger now boiling in her blood, and she tried hard to control it as she always did.

"No I'm not, "Olivia said quietly.

"You're a liar, I BET YOU LIE JUST LIKE YOUR DADDY, "Serena screamed at her, Olivia was quiet, listening to her mother.

"I'm not lying; I'm still a virgin mom, "Olivia calmly, Serena pointed at her.

"Listen to me Olivia; I don't want you seeing that boy ever again! Do you fucking understand me?! "Serena shouted at her daughter, Olivia did not answer her and nodded, she shoved past her and walked to her room.

Olivia did not cry in her room, she thought crying would not get her anywhere. Elliot was a nice person, and she would let him be driven away hurtfully and Olivia did not want that. She smiled laying on her bed in the dark, touching her lips where he kissed.

It was surprising that they got that close only on a first date, besides they knew each other for days to kiss like that. Her mother was now a forgotten memory to her, for now Elliot managed to stay on her mind.

There was something more to him that what meets the eye, despite his boyish charms and his kindness and sense of humor Elliot remained mysterious to her. Something dark and also exciting, whatever it was she wanted to know.

But she could not be near Elliot, her mother Olivia knew would make sure of that. Olivia sighed, maybe Elliot was just one of the boys, and he wouldn't be deeply interested in her. It's just high school, not something serious.

…oh how wrong she was.

_---_

Elliot took out his home keys to open the door into his home; the lights from the windows were off indication that Boris was out again. Elliot grimaced, the reason why he called his father Boris was that he did not consider him as his dad.

"Bastard, "Elliot muttered and entered the empty home; it was just how Boris left it two days ago. Adequately clean.

Elliot brought in the basket he used for his and Olivia's date earlier; he smiled as he placed the basket on the counter top in the kitchen. Disposing of some garbage inside and placed cups in the sink he washed them and went to the living room.

It was neat as always, because he and his father never even went near the room. Especially Boris, the memories of Elliot's mother rang through Elliot's mind like a pleasant stream. He smiled, she would always make the living tidy and spotless, and she and him would sit there and spend much time together.

It was where he learned to read, where he talked to his mother of everything, where he witnessed the beatings…

Elliot shook his head; he walked up the stairs and walked through the hallway into his bedroom. It wasn't like a typical teenager's room, decorated with posters and pictures of their interest. It was plain, dark…it described him.

He sighed and laid his back on the bed, today he had something to be happy about for the first time. He thought of his kiss with Olivia, a strange feeling to have her glued unto his mind.

She was beautiful there was no doubt about that, despite the attitude and distance of her demeanor she happened to have quite a different side to herself. He could tell that she knew him already, they way she looked at him…he knew she sensed something of him.

How he knew he didn't know, the way she looked at him…as if she was examining him. He shook his head off that, inhaled and exhaled. The first time he saw her he was awestruck at her beauty, he was lured to wanting to know more about her.

Maybe it was just like high school, it shouldn't be anything that serious…could it?

---

Another day of school, Olivia was already dressed up and ready to go to school. Her mother was missing again from her bedroom, because of that Olivia didn't care about her anyway. Today Olivia knew she had to ignore Elliot as much as possible, for a nice guy like him he shouldn't fall under her mother's grasp.

As Olivia got her keys and book bag, walking to the front door she hoped that Elliot wasn't behind it, he shouldn't be…

_Shit._

Olivia had opened the door to look at Elliot in his jockey sweater smiling at her, his car parked by the sidewalk. Olivia didn't return the smile; she remembered her plan for today. She turned away from him, making him frown a bit.

"What, no good morning, "He asked.

"Elliot…don't think what happened yesterday is gonna change anything, it was a mistake, "She couldn't wait for a response, she closed the door and passed by him to walk on the sidewalk.

"Hey wait a sec… "He ran after her, jogging to catch up with her fast pacing. "…if I was rushing a bit then- "This made her stop.

"No Elliot, it's not you…its too complicated, I have to go, "She said hurriedly walking away from him, but her words didn't stop him.

"Complicated or what I still like you, "She stopped and turned to him.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, we wouldn't work out Elliot, "She told him.

"Says who? "

He asked walking towards her until he closed the distance between them; he was inches away from her face, and holding her chin tenderly.

"We can't be together Elliot, it's not right, besides you have other things and I have other things to think about instead of this…why do you even bother, "She asked him, he held both her cheeks and kissed her gently, pulling back…lips still touching.

"Because I know that there's more to you than what meets the eye Olivia…in my mind I listed a lot of stuff about you that I love, "He said.

"I love when you smile, your face jus' brightens and it's like I'm stepping into heaven, I love it when you giggle… "Olivia smiled receiving the same response. "…you have that cute little voice in the back of your throat that makes me tingle, I love that you're strong…and I know there are gonna be a lot of more stuff to love about you, no matter what circumstances come by. "He said.

Olivia couldn't believe the words he used, no one ever in her life ever said that to her except for him. He saw much more in her than anybody else did, still…

She bowed her head and used her hands to pull his away from her cheeks, wincing at the chill. She turned away from him, and walked all the way to school never looking back at him, never looking back at the betrayal that inflicted him.

Elliot looked after her, wondering what made her change all of a sudden. The only thing last night that was pretty suspicious to him was a middle-ages woman behind one of her home windows who shared a striking resemblance with Olivia except she had blond hair…

"Wait a minute, I remember that lady, "Elliot muttered.

Serena Benson.

---

Why does she care anyway, she was now sitting on the school bench in the cafeteria poking at her breakfast. She was frustrated at the small tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks, why was she crying over this guy anyway? _Why even bother, it's not like I love him for real anyway_, she thought.

She decided she couldn't eat breakfast; she got up from her seat and walked all the way to her homeroom on the third floor hoping that she wouldn't see Elliot on the way. When she remembered she had to pick out her textbook from her locker she cussed silently and went all the way down to the first floor.

"Benson, what a surprise, "

Olivia had been picking out her textbooks from her locker, she rolled her eyes closing her locker to see Dani Beck in front of her smirking…_what the hell was this girl even doing at school so early, she would come very late to school a lot of times. _

"The hell do you want Beck, "Olivia asked, wanting not to waste her time on the girl.

"Oh you know what I want, El's mad at me because your tramp-self lured him to you…don't get your hopes up, El doesn't like girls like you, "Olivia walked by her.

"Girls that are a piece of meat, "Dani yelled after her, making few students look at her, Olivia stopped and turned to Dani walking towards her.

"You really got a problem with me Beck, why don't we fix that right now, "Olivia was tired of this girl, and she wanted to punch her square in the face.

"No, "

Just when Olivia was about to punch Dani Elliot held her by the waist pulling her back, Dani folded her arms with a smirk of triumph on her face. Olivia turned to Elliot who looked at her, holding her arms.

"I'll take care of this, "He said and glared at Dani, pushing Olivia aside gently and walking to Dani.

"Now this is the last time I'm gonna tell you to back off Dani, she's didn't do shit to you for you to be picking a fight with her, "

"Oh my God, you're actually defending her El, I thought you and me were supposed to be, you are my boyfriend, why else wouldn't I pick a fight with her?! "She shouted at him.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN BOYFRIEND ANYMORE, YOU FUCKIN' STAY BACK WHEN YOU NEED TO WHICH IS NOW, "He yelled at her leaving she and the rest of the students watching speechless.

Olivia was speechless also, for one minute then she could see red in his eyes. Elliot turned away from Dani and pulled Olivia away from the hallway by her hand, with everyone staring after them. Olivia found herself behind the first staircase.

"What the- "

"Look Olivia, I know about your mom…from first year I saw when she was drunk, I know she wouldn't want us to be together, I have my dad who bitches around even worse than your mom ever has, he drinks, he sleeps all the time, he's a worthless bum… "He said quickly.

"What- "

"Listen, I really like you a lot Olivia, and I know that it's gonna be more than that because I think I'm falling for you…I've never felt this way before, when you're around me I feel like I'm…in heaven, "He told her.

"You really feel that way of me, "Olivia asked in disbelief, his words bringing forth tears gathering up in her eyes.

"You have no idea, "

Before she could say anything else her lips were shut by his, their kiss shared tenderness and an upcoming love that will never be broken. Olivia, wrapping her arms around his neck inched herself upwards a bit making him raising her up, her sneakers unable to make contact with the floor. Little did they know that with this relationship they took…many misfortunes lie in store for them.

---


	7. Six: Official

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Official_

Olivia couldn't help but keep a solemn smile on her face the whole day in the gym; finally she had someone who liked her for what she is. Even though she and Elliot have been dating for a couple of months they've formed a bond.

Sometimes during their lunch together Elliot would sneak her out of the school, and they would hang out under the shadow of a tree, enjoying each other's company. They would go to restaurants, do a lot of things together…and much more.

"Liv, hello?" Alex waved a hand at Olivia's face.

"Oh! Sorry Alex I was thinkin'," Alex smirked.

"Yea, thinkin' of your _papi chulo,_" Alex laughed when Olivia mockingly glared at her. "Well he is, now tell me…" Alex sat on the bench in her sweat gear and placed her legs on Olivia's lap.

"How is it kissing the hottie?" Olivia moved Alex's legs.

"And why do you need to know?"

"Duh! Elliot's like the god of kissing…maybe even more…" Olivia slapped Alex's arm, making the girl scream.

"Owwie! Liv you hit too hard," Alex whined rubbing her arm.

"Remind me to do it harder," Alex was silenced. "If you wanna know…I guess I can say he's a good kisser," Alex inched closer to Olivia.

"Spill the beans," Olivia smirked.

"Well…when we're kissing, we kinda do some explorin', if ya know what I mean," Alex gasped, making Olivia smirk wider. "That tongue of his is somethin',"

"Liv!"

"What? I thought I heard 'spill the beans'?" Olivia said innocently.

"Not _those_ 'spill the beans'!"

"I still heard 'spill the beans',"

"You know everyone's talkin' 'bout you and Elliot, you both are like the spotlight of school gossip," Alex said.

"I don't care 'bout that, I live with gossip everyday,"

"Yeah and how 'bout this? Dani's really flamed," Olivia snorted, folding her arms.

"I can imagine how,"

"Yeah, jus' be careful, I know she's not worth it and all but really…she looks like she's crazy sometimes," Alex murmured, Olivia burst out laughing.

"Hey! It's not funny! I'm serious; I think she's a demon," Olivia couldn't hold her laughter.

After school Elliot waited for Olivia, sitting outside the front door on the stair case. He was greeted by various girls of every year in high school, even freshmen who were crazy about him. But he didn't care about them; all he cared about was the gorgeous girl who should be out of the school by now…and there she was.

Alex came down by her, smiling at Elliot who did back but his attention was solely on Olivia. She was dressed in beige khakis and a cream blouse…she like always was beautiful. He didn't know how she it, Olivia even in a simple sweatshirt of is could always wow him.

"Well good afternoon,"

Olivia said stopping to stand before him after he stood, everyone stopped to see the gaze the two held onto each other. Elliot pulled Olivia gently by her arms to his chest, cupping her soft cheeks and tilting her head upwards for a kiss.

The whole chatter between the students stopped, for they witnessed the relationship between a once 'nobody ugly Liv' kissed by the 'handsome jockey El' it was rather an interesting sight. A boy whistled.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YA FUCK HER HERE EL?"

Elliot pulled away from Olivia, turning around to look for the punk who just said that inappropriate statement. Olivia pulled Elliot gently, aware that his eyes were dark and scanning through the crowd who started to back away.

"Let it go, c'mon who he was, he's not worth it," Elliot looked at Olivia, who stroked his cheeks and sent him a soft smile that calmed his temper.

"Wanna go for a smoothie?"

"Uh, hello! Alex here and being ignored?" Alex raised her hand, making Olivia roll her eyes.

"Alright I'm comin', El could you drop her off before we leave?" Just when Elliot was about to answer…

"Oh! So no smoothie for me?" Alex asked.

"Shut up Al!" Olivia said, Alex grinned.

"I can drop the rich kid off babe," Elliot smiled at his girlfriend who winked at him, ushering her friend to come. "Think I need a reward?" Olivia turned to him.

"Hmm, I'll think about it," Elliot grinned, Alex was plain disgusted.

"Like gross you guys," Alex muttered, walking to Elliot's car.

After they dropped off Alex, they went to the store to buy a couple of smoothies. Sitting together Olivia slurped on her berry smoothie, placing it on the table next to Elliot's.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Europe or somethin'," Elliot said, and Olivia laid on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Jus' explorin' and all, and I'd like to go with ya," Olivia smiled.

"Oh really?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, absently rubbing his chest.

"Maybe I'd have somethin' else to explore," He muttered against her ear, his warm breath tingling her skin…but she shuddered.

"Sorry 'bout that," Elliot immediately said.

"No…I've never kinda been this way…I mean I've never, done _it _before," Olivia said meekly.

"We don't have to think about it now," Elliot said, knowing she was quite knew to a relationship like this, Olivia smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"You're so adorable," Olivia said in a cooing voice.

"My grandma said it…she always pinches my cheeks," Elliot grimaced at the gesture, making Olivia laugh a bit.

"Maybe she was right after all,"

It was about seven in the evening; Olivia knew it was time for her to go home. Elliot drove and dropped her on a short walk from her house, because of the last incident with her mom. When the car stopped, Elliot turned to Olivia, noticing the tautness of her face.

"I could walk ya home,"

"No…it's alright,"

"You gonna be okay?" Olivia smiled, inching to kiss his cheek and then his nose, and his lips in which he turned into a loving kiss; she pulled back, her sweet breath from his.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout me El," When she was about to leave…

"Jus' call me if anything happens," He said, she turned and smiled.

"She's my mom El, I could handle her," With that, she left.


	8. Seven: Darkness Revealed

_**Amour Interdit **_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Darkness Revealed_

_All women were whores._

Boris learned that from his father, tried to pass that on to his son who thought otherwise. Boris, clad in his police uniform, watched the girlfriend of his son named Olivia through the window, motioning to press his doorbell…to look for Elliot probably.

_Ding. Dong._

"Coming," Boris yelled out, placing his empty Heineken bottle on the coffee table along with five of them, standing to open the door which rang again. "I'm coming, Jesus how long does a guy gotta walk for the bell ta ring again?!" He yelled, opening the door.

Olivia had expected Elliot behind the door, slowly her smile died down as she watched the tall rough looking man in uniform, who owned the eyes of an animal. He smelled of alcohol, and labored his breathing. He was muscular and tall, and was unshaven. Boris grinned down at the girl before him.

"Hey beautiful, what's yer name?" He asked, women could be whores, but he hasn't had one in years, and certainly wasn't afraid of his want for them.

Olivia couldn't believe this man in uniform could be the father of Elliot, the father Elliot never dared talked about whenever she asked him….in fact Elliot never spoke of anything concerning his family. This rough looking man presented a darker image of Elliot. He had his eyes, except it was cold and hungry, his face was not much like Elliot's, and it was angular. His teeth were a rotten yellow when he grinned.

"My name is Olivia…is Elliot here?" She asked.

"No not by the moment Olivia, he'll be around in a while, wanna wait?" He offered.

Something had occurred to Olivia that this man meant otherwise. But she had to talk to Elliot, she straightened. "Sure." She went to sit on the couch by an armchair.

It had been silent, the television wasn't on and Boris went to sit on the armchair taking another beer bottle and drinking. Olivia kept quiet as he gulped it empty, burping to her disgust. "So Olivia, that's a pretty name ya got there," He commented.

"Thanks Mr. uh…"

"Call me Boris," He said, grinning as her, Olivia strained a smile and couldn't be happy sitting by this man. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No," She said.

Boris continued to stare intently at Olivia, the lust in his eyes pretty evident and intending for her to see. She was a beautiful girl in a brown blouse and jeans, but with the physique of a woman. She had everything he could want…he had to say, Elliot had good taste. Boris saw her glance at him, quite uncomfortable under his eyes.

"Um…I have to go now sir," She said slowly, already motioning to stand up.

"Wait jus' a minute, we haven't even gotten to know each other a little," He soon protested, and Olivia sat. "Now how'd you and El meet huh? Love at first sight?" He asked, obviously trying to show a good impression.

Olivia wondered how this man knew she was even Elliot's girlfriend; she didn't want to confront him about that. She still smiled, trying not to give this man the wrong idea; after all he was Elliot's father. "Something like that." She answered,

"Nice…" He shifted in his seat. "…how's he in bed?" Olivia blinked.

"Excuse me?" Olivia was downright offended for this man to ask such a question, Boris frowned watching her stand…so she was feisty. "Sir I really have to go," She went to the door, only to be stopped by the arm of Boris.

His hand was on the white wall, staring intently into Olivia. These type of women who always wanted to prove themselves macho and dignified, surely pissed him off…reminded him of his wife. Olivia stilled, but fearlessly looked into his eyes.

"No woman walks away from me," His hot rotten breath wrinkled her nose, but the dangerous tone of his voice froze her. "…now you're gonna go up those stairs…" He pointed at the stairs behind her. "…and give me a damn good time, alright?" He pulled her easily, smirking at her gasp.

She struggled. "No!" Olivia tried hard to fight him, aware of his chuckling. "Let me go!" She punched him but that didn't work, and then she kneed him in the groin, he grunted but dragged her in the living room; Olivia was unaware when the door opened.

"_OLIVIA!" _

Boris paused, rolling his eyes. Olivia had gripped his top trying to pry him off, until she heard Elliot's voice. She felt Boris pull back, seeing the undeniable rage that goaded Elliot to kill his father right now.

"Get over here…now!" He told Olivia, actually ordered her, Olivia didn't hesitate.

She ran pass Elliot, waiting on the lawn as he slammed the door shut and stomped over to his car. His hand gripped his arm, pulling her over into his car. His grip was tight, but she knew he intended no harm. She sat in the passenger seat, cautiously watching his jerky movements as he started the ignition driving a block further before he stopped by a sidewalk.

"Elliot…" She started.

"I understand if you wanna leave now," He stopped her, completely throwing her off guard. "I never told you of my dad, he's a sick bastard and I understand if you wanna end this now," His tone was filled with pain and rage. "You can leave,"

"_No." _

He paused, all his fears vanishing, and turned to look at Olivia who watched him with nurturing and loving eyes. She understood the other side of Elliot, and was determined to bring him out of the darkness, just as he did her.

"No…" She swung her leg over his thigh and sat over him, stroking his dark brown hair, kissing his forehead tenderly. "Never Elliot," She heard him shudder, and felt him hug her tightly, kissing her shoulder. "I love you, and I meant that." She murmured against his forehead, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"You pulled me outta the darkness El, showed me how fun life can be, now it's your turn…" She kissed him softly, pulling back and laying a finger on his lips. "I love you El," She poured her heart out to him, like she never had before.

"I love you too," He whispered against her lips, pulling her for another kiss, entering her mouth with the roll of his tongue, pulling back. "I've got something to show you," He whispered.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll find out," He answered.

Elliot had driven hours to wherever he was showing her; she smiled at the city buildings and people and soon saw vast trails of trees and bushes. Once in a while Elliot would glance at her, holding her hand and she squeezed his. They found each other a confidante within, whenever they fell in the pit of darkness they would now look on to each other for understanding and solace.

Elliot slowly his car, stopping in the middle of the woods, nearby a small cabin. The cabin was oak, surrounded by leaves and a pile of wood in front, burned by an earlier fire. What struck her was the nearby lake that showed at clear color of turquoise…it was crystal liquid.

She sat there, amazed by Mother Nature. The trees and bushes emitted a sea green; the whole setting reminded her of a painted picture of the forest, with beautiful colors. She heard Elliot leave the car, and he came around to open her door. Reaching out for her hand, she obliged holding his and felt herself landing on the ground.

"I never showed anyone this before, my mom would always bring me here after she got a beating from Boris…she said it calmed her nerves, it did mine," He explained.

Olivia held his arms, and then stroked his cheeks, seeing the shyness he had emitted. It was a whole side of Elliot she hadn't seen before, and was honored he had trusted her enough to bring that out. She before coming to Elliot had always thought he came from a rich happy family, and was a selfish hormonal teenager just like the rest of the boys in highschool.

Elliot tugged her gently, holding her arms and pulling her up for a kiss. Her breath was taken away, she kissed back, feeling his large hands cup her soft cheeks. With the slight tilt of his head downward Olivia opened her mouth to his tongue, just when the kiss was passionate she pulled back suddenly, panting slightly and stroking his cheek.

"I want you to be my first," She whispered, her sweet breath urged Elliot to kiss her more in which he did, he pulled back biting onto her lower lip, searching her eyes for reassurance.

"You're sure about that?" He wanted to make sure she was alright with her decision. "I mean we can do it later if you wanna…" She tip toed to kiss him passionately.

"I want you to take my virginity El," Her tone was adamant, she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I want you to love me Elliot, just like I wanna do you…don't hold back," She whispered in his ear, and her last words drove him around the edge.

"Yes ma'am," She laughed a bit, feeling her arm pulled by Elliot into the large cabin. "Elliot! Slow down…" She stopped.

Inside the cabin was a whole other story, it was so big. The living room greeted her with red and gold soft couches surrounding a glass covered coffee table with a centerpiece of blooming flowers. She could see the entrance to the kitchen, her eyes move to the stairs case railing, going up to the second floor, where she saw three doors.

She hadn't noticed Elliot by the fire place, turning on the stereo to a soft Aerosmith music, Olivia turned towards him. He strode towards her, enveloping her in his arms and a heated kiss. He waited, until her lips parted under his. He cupped her cheeks, kissing, lingering his hands from cheeks over bottom.

"El wait," She murmured through kisses, biting her lower lip when he kissed the core of her neck, his hand cupping her breast. "…wait a sec," He pulled back, staring into her eyes.

Olivia looked up at him, and slowly reached to the edges of her sweater, raising it over her head and revealing what made Elliot speechless. She squealed when he carried her, and they kissed each other as he struggled to climb up the stairs and reach the first floor on the second floor.

Now Olivia realized she would show Elliot how much more she loved him truly, for she never felt that way for him before. Elliot felt the same way; he wanted this as much as she did. Their love fore one another was growing, gradually, with discoveries to be yet made, their love would be more.

Olivia flipped her hair back inching back on the soft mahogany bed with white stain sheets and blankets, with only a small dresser. Elliot's removed his shirt and garments, revealing his glorious nude form. Olivia could only hold her breath, as her gaze lingered between his thighs.

She was nervous at first, staring down at his shaft; Elliot was no boy, he, crawling up alongside her, eager to taste her again, he tugged at her jeans, their gazes never breaking contact; he stole her lips again, refusing for her to breath.

Her eyes were cloudy of passion; she felt his hands pull her jeans away from her, revealing sculpted cream thighs and legs.

"Pink thongs?" Olivia laughed.

"Hey, I like pink," She smirked.

He grinned, massaging her thighs and making sure she took note of the want he had written over his eyes. "Good…you look sexy in 'em,"

"Only in 'em?" She asked of difficulty under his hands, which moved to her calves.

"Nah…you'd be sexy in a pair of rags," She laughed and knew what exactly he meant; she held her breath when he parted her leg, crawling between them. His hot breath tickled her ear, she fused her lips with his, allowing him to unclasp the front of her bra.

"I wanna taste you Liv," His words brought her on the edge, arching her back to his lingering lips over her chest, to the soft pink peak of her nipple.

Her head went back, overwhelmed of the pleasure she received from his lips. "Oh…" His whispered endearments as he licked and suckled, bringing both smallish shocks throughout her body and making her tremble with want.

She gripped the sheet, sitting up and allowing her lover to lavish her breasts. Elliot was driven by her moans and cries, her pants that emitted her sweet breath. He went to her neck, to her lips, kissing her passionately as he grinded his hardness to her core.

"I love you Elliot," She said, her voice muffled through passionate kisses.

Whenever she professed his love for him, Elliot felt that he was the luckiest guy in the world, he wanted to make this special for Olivia…he wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

"I love you too…I'm never gonna leave you," He kissed her with undeniable want, moving his hands to her thighs and leaving her lips.

Olivia sucked her breath, soft hands braced upon the soft sheets, and her eyes never left Elliot's. Even when he pulled down her panties, he stroked her skin as he did so, and finally he pulled the undergarment off.

"Lay back Liv," He gently scolded, and she obliged suddenly, new to this whole experience. "You look so beautiful…" He whispered as he lowered to…

Olivia cried out, turning her head on the plush satin white pillows. Elliot held her limbs over his shoulders, pulling her hips forth to his hungry mouth. Her moan and cries were like music to his ears…Elliot soon learned Olivia was definitely not a shy one.

Naked skin in perspiration, limbs spread apart, Olivia could only look down to see Elliot's eyes on her, just seeing his eyes intent on hers made her tremble. Elliot held her hips, determined to give her an orgasm.

Olivia could feel her walls tighten; she trashed her head on the pillows, writhing underneath his tongue and screaming with pleasure. Just before she was on the brink, Elliot left her core and slid up to her, giving her no hesitation to comply.

Just when he was about to go further, he kissed her lovingly, sliding his hands under her knees. She knew his question, his question for assurance.

"Jus' do it El, don't stop," She whispered to his lips, leaning up to kiss him passionately and stroking the scalp of his dark hair.

Elliot obliged, moving his hips to hers in a slow rhythm, Olivia cried out only to have her cries muffled by his kisses. He kissed the corner of her mouth, kissed and whispered endearments to her in order to ease the pain. As he moved, she found herself moving to match his thrusts. He kissed her jaw, moving to her throat, nibbling her base.

His thrusts paced, both moaned, groaned, and panted in the bedroom. Hands braced on the headboard, Olivia locked her gaze with Elliot's as thrusts had matched. He held her, pulling her down over and over again, she moved leisurely over him, biting her lower lip to keep from moaning too much but it proved futile.

He suddenly moved her over him, with him on his back and gazing up at her nude form. Dark brown hair drenched and flowing over her beautiful face, firm ample breasts enticingly in perspiration, creamy skin like satin, and the dark chocolate eyes than probed his. Olivia liked to explore, he was going to give her quite a marvelous exploration.

She bent down to kiss him heatedly, enjoying his fingers that lingered under her wet core. She touched his manhood, stroking it gently, her eyes taking delight at his moan. Olivia reared up, bracing her hands on his chest, completely impaled herself on him. She gasped, and then she began to slide up and down on his shaft. His hands dug into her hips, guiding her and she jumped over him. The wet sounds of their lovemaking matched with Olivia's rising moans. She felt herself about to explode, continuing to ride him, their pace rose, and Olivia could practically hear herself scream out of pleasure.

"El…" He sat up, hands still guiding her, he forced himself not to close his eyes from the sight of her glorious form on the brink of explosion, and her sounds of pleasure were melody to his ears.

"I'm…ah…" She was in a haze, unable to concentrate, she looked down at Elliot, flipping her hair back and slightly tilting her hips in a slow rhythm. He sucked his breath, letting out a groan the minute she did so, satisfying her.

She felt her walls tighten, holding on to his chest like for her dear life, she screamed at her orgasm hers matching Elliot's. She went limp; Elliot sat up fluidly to hold her before she fell against his chest. Holding the sides of her head, fingers entangled in a soft mass of disheveled dark brown hair, he kissed her fully and lovingly.

The message was love and passion, Olivia shuddered at the aftershocks, kissing Elliot softly. Lips molded together and tongues stroking one another, the pulled back.

"You were amazing," Her lips moved his ear, nibbling it softly. "You almost wore me out…" Elliot chuckled.

"Me? You wore me out,"

"No you did,"

"No, _you _did,"

"El shut up,"

She laughed pushing him on the bed, lying to rest on his chest. They had shared a few moments of silence, Elliot playing with the dark brown locks of her hair, and she snuggled into him, moving her lips to his neck, kissing it.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Elliot suddenly said, not surprised when she moved her head up to look at him, her brows furrowing. "…I don't know what woulda happened if I came late, that thought fuckin' scares me," He murmured.

"Elliot don't beat up yourself about it, you know I could take care of myself…" She murmured, chin on his chest gazing into his baby blues.

"But what if this time, the bastard's a police officer," Elliot said, Olivia's eyes quickly changed to a curiosity, and Elliot already knew what she wanted to ask.

"What happened between you and your dad?"

Elliot paused, but he willed up the strength to speak of this for the first time, to speak this to a person he finally trusts after all these years.

"When I was four, my dad used my mom for a punching bag, he hit her…" He felt Olivia's fingers interlaced with his. "…he would hit me too, one time he hit my mom so hard she had a concussion…but she never said anything. When she died when I was thirteen I was messed up, I didn't know who to turn to anymore…" His voice was tremulous.

"Who to trust…my dad and I fought a lot-physically-I went to jail at times, but I didn't wanna end up like him. I joined sports, became the most popular guy in school, had friends…I felt at home in school, with friends, but I didn't have someone who really knew me. Kathy was sincere, but she would always back away when I closed myself…Dani," He laughed with Olivia, feeling the comfort she gave him, but holding his hand.

"But then I finally found someone, someone who knows all about me…my feelings, someone who completely understands where I came from…" He turned to look at her. "…and that's you,"

Olivia smiled tearfully; Elliot stroked her chin, and kissed her temple tenderly. "I love you," He kissed her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing back.

Everything else was forgotten, it was only them in this world, with all the dark forces coming, and they knew they would make it through with unity and love.


End file.
